ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Carol Danvers
Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) is a fictional character and superhero serving as one of the core protagonists in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Biography Early life Carol Danvers was the second child born to Joseph Danvers. While growing up, Danvers took part in numerous physical sports and activities and developed an interest in becoming a pilot, despite her father's concerns over a bad fate. Even so, she grew up showing what she was capable of, and proving she was ready to be what she dreamed to be. In her high school years, she enrolled at Midtown High School, where she met Tony Stark, and with whom she became best friends. Air Force Career Danvers joined the United States Air Force shortly at the age of eighteen, where she earned recognition as a talented pilot. It was there she met fellow pilot Phillip Larson, and the two developed strong feelings for each other. Becoming Captain Marvel During a flight test of Lawson's new engine, Danvers' aircraft was attacked by the Star Punishers, an elite of Kree Super-Soldiers led by Yon-Rogg, who was after a traitor and his technology. Despite her best efforts to escape, Danvers' aircraft was damaged and shoot out of the sky, although she survived the crash. Just then, she was confronted by Yon-Rogg himself, who demanded the power core the renegade Kree scientist stole. Noticing the core is the engine in the aircraft, Danvers took a gun and shot at the engine, causing it to be destroyed. This unleashed a massive outburst of Tesseract energy which was absorbed by Danvers, leaving her unconscious. After the blast, Minn-Erva noticed that Danvers was still moving, but Yon-Rogg refused to have her killed and instead decided to take her to Hala. Danvers soon begun to feel the energy transferred to her and had a vision of the power she now possessed. Practicing her abilities in her dream, she also learned that the Kree fugitive Yon-Rogg was looking for was Larson, whose real name was Mar-Vell. She soon woke up from her dream, finding herself naked and imprisoned in Ronan the Accuser's ship for experimentation. Mar-Vell soon infiltrated the ship and freed her before giving her a blood transfusion using his own blood and turning her into a Kree-human hybrid. She also donned a Kree nanosuit which she redesigned in the red, blue, and gold of the USAF. Danvers and Mar-Vell soon worked on sabotaging the engines of Ronan's ship after saving the prisoners. Mar-Vell eventually sacrificed himself to save Danvers and the prisoners after sharing one last kiss with her. Danvers later returned to Earth, where her fellow pilots where relieved to see her still alive. After explaining the situation to her boss Nick Fury, who turned out to be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Danvers decided to travel around the galaxy to honor Mar-Vell's heroism by riding other planets from Kree oppression. Her actions would soon inspire Fury to begin the "Avengers Initiative". During her travels around the galaxy, Danvers learned that, during blood transfusion, Mar-Vell implanted a seed made of his own DNA on her womb, rendering her pregnant of a child. After saving the Skrulls' home-world from a Kree armada, Danvers gave birth to her daughter, whom she named Marie after her deceased mother. She was also entrusted by a dying queen Anelle to look after her son Dorrek VIII, whom she also named "Theodore". Among other missions, she also encountered a hive of Flerkens, aliens resembling house cats with pocket dimensions in their mouths. Danvers eventually adopted a female who developed a symbiotic, psychic link with her and named her "Goose". Along the way, Danvers started forming an intergalactic crew named the Starforce, consisting of aliens and cosmic-powered humans who also protested against the Kree Empire's terrorism. Spending five years travelling around the galaxy, Danvers accomplished her mission to destroy the Kree Empire's control over the oppressed planets when the Supreme Intelligence proved to be fearful of her power. Praised by the oppressed aliens as a heroine, Danvers responded by introducing herself as "Captain Marvel". Meeting Captain America Danvers soon returned to Earth to resume what was left of her life while also working on raising Marie and looking after Theodore, who was then raised by Danvers' old friend Maria Rambeau. She resumed to take on a superhero role by protecting the citizens and earning mutual praise, although she still mourned Mar-Vell. To her comfort, Danvers reunited with Stark, who had become Iron Man while she was absent. Later on, Danvers met with Steve Rogers (the superhero known as Captain America) in a restaurant. The two took a divine liking to each other and begun sharing secrets of each other's life, as Rogers was mourning his own lover Wanda Maximoff as much as Danvers was mourning Mar-Vell. Soon taking on their respective mantles of Captain America and Captain Marvel, Rogers and Danvers soon worked together in pursuing their foes Red Skull and Ronan the Accuser as well as Herr Kleiser, a Nazi terrorist who gained shape-shifting powers from a formula composed of Red Skull's Super Soldier serum and Kree DNA. After defeating their two old foes, the two stopped Kleiser from attempting to blow up a volcano near a beach town with innocent citizens present by destroying his machine and exposing his monstrous nature. Rogers and Danvers engaged Kleiser into a fight which took place in the top of the volcano. The two Captains managed to subdue him and kill him by knocking him into the lava, where his body melted. Appreciating each other's performance, Rogers and Danvers were soon reminded of their moments with Wanda and Mar-Vell respectively and, with their past griefs gone, the two shared a passionate, romantic kiss, putting a start on their new relationship as Danvers introduced Rogers to her daughter Marie. Avengers Assembled and Marriage A few weeks later, Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers resumed her battles against crime and injustice while also focusing on his normal citizen life and her relationship with Steve Rogers. During which, Danvers was among the heroes summoned by Nick Fury, who had fully prepared his secret project known as the "Avengers Initiative", to help stop the invasion of Chitauri forces led by Thanos and Amora the Enchantress. She answered the call after a brief fight against Amora the Enchantress near the Colombia University before regrouping with Rogers and Stark. During the battle against Thanos' armies, Rogers, Danvers and Stark also met with Thor (who had been pursuing Thanos to prevent him from obtaining the Tesseract) Ronin / Danny Rand (who had just had an assignment with S.H.I.E.L.D.) and Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk (who ended up provoked by the sudden arrival of the Chitauri in his hideout). The united heroes (all quick to put aside their differences) banded together to stop Thanos' invasion. Under Rogers' strategies and battle plans, Thor and Danvers managed to destroy Thanos' warship, Stark and Rand hacked a Oscorp teleportation machine which was harnessing the Tesseract's power and programmed it into teleporting the Chitauri back to their planet, and Rogers and Banner dueled with Thanos himself and defeated him, forcing the Mad Titan and the Enchantress to retreat. The united heroes (now calling themselves the Avengers) were hailed by the citizens for their efforts as Rogers overheard from Stark about suspicions about Norman Osborn, whose secret project with the Tesseract was the main cause of the issuing incident, and assured him there will be time to expose Osborn's true schemes. Later at the end of the day, Rogers approached Danvers and proposed marriage to her. She accepted and, two weeks later, they married and moved to a new home in Queens, where they resumed to raise Marie. There, they also had a daughter named Elizabeth (or Liz for short), which was the name of both Bucky's late wife and Danvers' Air Force trainer. Years Later 15 years have passed, and Danvers continued patrolling as Captain Marvel while also still raising her two daughters. She also expressed support for Marie's sexuality and approved her romance with Alana Jobson / Jackpot. Later after Jobson was accidentally killed by Jack Thompson / Venom during a mission, Danvers also comforted Marie during Jobson's funeral. Also, after Liz's Super Soldier/Kree powers manifested, Danvers was the one who shared her Kree nanosuit resources with Liz, who begun operating as Starforce. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, and stamina * Photonic energy projection * Flight * Acrobatic skills * Expert pilot * Hand-to-hand combat * Psychic link with Goose the Flerken Quotes and Dialogues Trivia In Other Media * The Ultimate Earth-2 version of Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel appears as a main character in Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles, voiced by Jennifer Hale. As in the Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 comics, Danvers is married with Steve Rogers / Captain America, with whom she has a daughter named Liz / Starforce, and is a founding member of the Avengers. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Captain Marvel Category:Superheroines Category:Mothers Category:Avengers Category:Wives Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Blondes Category:Blue eyed